


WHERE'S TREVOR?!

by KymberNycee



Series: Draco as a secret good guy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Basically, this is a what if they showed Draco having a good side. I was gonna turn it into an Au (I guess it still is), but I don't read or watch Harry Potter enough to re-write it all. So, this is gonna be a series of one shots.





	WHERE'S TREVOR?!

"HAS ANYBODY SEEN TREVOR!" Longbottom shouts as he rushes down the hall.

"Bloody hell, isn't this the **_fith_** time he's lost that bloody toad _**today**_?" Pansy smirks.

"Stupid Griffendor, always losing his damn toad." Laughs Blaise.

Draco stands as he snaps his book shut. He gathers his things and starts to leave when Goyle asks. "Where are you off to?"

Draco turns around and snears "I don't have to tell you where I'm going every minute." He snaps as he turns to leave.

He walks away quickly so that they don't have the chance to follow him. He immediately goes to the lake. After quickly looking around, he bends down to look under the roots of a tree."There you are, you stupid toad." He quietly murmurs to Trevor as he gently picks him up. "You know your giving Neville premature grey hairs." He sighs as he pets the toad. He then pulls out a collar and says "this should help with that." The collar has a special charm on it, that connects it to a bracelet that will point the owner in the direction of where the animal is.

He puts the collar on Trevor and ties the bracelet and a note to it. After looking to make sure no one is watching, he quickly heads back into the castle. He immediately goes to the Great Hall, and hides behind the doors. "Now don't be scared, this will only last a minute." He whispers to Trevor as he levitates him over to the Griffendor table, right behind Neville. He smiles, satisfied, as he hears a shout of "TREVOR!" As he turns to leave, two arms are thrown over his shoulders, and two familiar voices say.

"What"

"Are you doing"

"All the way"

"Over here?"

He blushes as he pushed the twins off him. "I don't know what your talking about _Weasleys_!" He snears as he turns around, however it is less affective because of the blush going across his cheeks.

"Oh don't be like that"

"We were just"

"Commending you"

"On your good dead of the day" They smile at him, leaning closer than he is comfortable with.

"We saw"

"Everything" They grin evilly.

"Now what will you do"

"So we won't tell?"

Draco huffs and crosses his arms, pulling himself back together. "Why would I do anything? No one would believe you." He sniffs and says "Nice try, but your not good enough to blackmail a Slytherin." He brushes off his robes and shoves past them into the Hall. The twins look at each other and smile.

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
